


promise you'll remember that you're mine

by larabfb



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larabfb/pseuds/larabfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in love, for the first time in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise you'll remember that you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across a beautiful quote the other day from the book Beautiful Liaisons by Pierre Choderlos de Lachlos (I'll paste the entire quote in the notes at the end) and I thought it would be fun to work it into a phan fic somehow. Thus a 3am oneshot was born. I haven't edited this yet, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Title is from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. I don't own her words, nor do I own the quotation from Beautiful Liaisons (is this how you write a disclaimer? idk I don't wanna get sued or something)

When he woke up one morning, Phil was pressed up against his side, humming under his breath and tracing stars on Dan's chest. The places on his skin where Phil's fingers had skimmed tingled. Dan was hyperaware of his touch. He curled his toes underneath the duvet in order to keep himself composed. He didn't want Phil to know he was awake, because then he'd stop to go make breakfast or watch tv or open the blinds and Dan didn't want him to stop tracing stars. He would be completely content to stay in that spot until the moment he died. 

Like he could read his thoughts, Phil pulled his fingers away and sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Dan groaned quietly, rolling onto his side and wrapping his legs around Phil's. "Don't stop. I liked that."

Phil grinned and affectionately ran his fingers through Dan's hair, still mussed from sleep. "I've got to tell you something."

He sighed sleepily, eyelashes fluttering. "What's that?" he said, his voice quiet and gravelly.

"I read something," Phil started, "and it made me think of you. So I thought I'd read it to you."

Dan yawned. "You're such a nerd."

"But you love it." Phil smirked a little and leaned down to kiss his cheek before jumping out of bed to open the blinds. 

"I can't deny that," he replied, yawning and propping himself up on one elbow. "Alright, Philip. Lay it on me."

Phil picked up a dog-eared book and sunk down into the bed, stretching out and rolling over to face him. He placed one finger under Dan's chin, tilting his face up until their eyes met. "Now," Phil said, holding up the book with one hand and holding Dan's hand with the other, "I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities."

Dan smacked him lightly on the arm with his free hand, but he was smiling. "Prat."

"I became fascinated by your goodness," Phil continued. "I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me." He paused. "And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life."

"Yeah?" Dan echoed, watching his lips. 

Phil took a breath. The only thing he wanted to do was grab Dan's face and kiss him until he couldn't think straight. The thought brought a blush to his cheeks and made his mouth go dry. He let his eyes rake over his boyfriend's heavy eyelids and messy hair and sleep wrinkled skin and had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying all the words that were filling up his mouth.

"Is that all?" Dan asked softly, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

He cleared his throat. "Nope," he replied quickly, forcing his eyes back onto the page. "I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you."

"No, no. God, Phil, for someone so smart you can be so thick sometimes. You've got it all backwards. I don't -"

"Tell me what to do," Phil whispered.

There was silence for a moment. "You're crazy," Dan breathed. "You're doing everything right. You always have."

He tangled his legs with Dan's and kissed him lightly. "Show me how to behave," Phil mumbled against his lips. "I'll do anything you say."

Dan caught Phil's lips between his own for a fraction of a second before jumping up to a sitting position. Phil followed suit and Dan climbed into his lap, putting one leg on either side of him before pinning him against the headboard and leaning in close enough for their lips to touch. "Can I tell you something?" Dan murmured, eyes scanning Phil's face. 

"Anything." Phil's voice wavered almost imperceptibly. 

"I am so in love with you. I always have been."

"Dan."

"Every morning I wake up with your arms around me and I look at your face and your body and I want to cry. Partly because you're gorgeous and partly because I can feel myself falling more and more in love with you every day." Dan leaned back a little and breathed. "I'm in love with every single thing about you, Phil. I'm completely and utterly infatuated."

"I -"

"I'm the luckiest man on the planet, I swear to god," he continued, unable to hold back a grin. "I'm so lucky you're mine."

"I'm all yours," Phil confirmed. "I always have been." 

And then Dan's lips are on his and his hands are everywhere and the room spins a little bit but Phil doesn't mind, not really. His mind was overflowing and empty all at once; he's overwhelmed with Dan's fingers burning holes in his back and the little moans he makes when Phil nips at his bottom lip and the way he arches his back into him when Phil puts his lips on his neck. It's an explosion of feeling and sensation and Phil thinks this boy might just kill him someday. 

He pulls back slightly and looks at his boyfriend. Dan's hair is falling into his eyes, pupils blown, lips bright pink, breathing a little heavier than usual. Phil runs a finger across Dan's collarbones and then gently drags his hands down his chest. "You're so beautiful," he said in a voice that was barely audible. 

Dan took a breath, fixed his hair, and slung his arms loosely around Phil's neck. "Thanks," he replied with a half-smile. 

"It's true," Phil insisted as he grabbed both of Dan's legs, sliding him forward until their bodies were flush against each other. "I've always thought so."

Phil could do things with his tongue that were sinful, and it took everything Dan had not to fall apart under his touch. He tried not to look too disappointed when Phil pulled away, looking up at him through his fringe for a moment. He ran his tongue over his lips and then pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Dan's mouth, then to his chin, then down his neck and all the way down his chest. Afterward, he sat up straight again and pushed Dan onto his back, climbed onto him, and let his lips find his again.

It wasn't long before the phone rang. "Fuck," Dan groaned. "Who is it?"

"Your mum."

"Don't pick it up," Dan pleaded. "I'll call her back later. Just kiss me."

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> "Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say."


End file.
